The present invention relates to an illuminated rotary bow sight system.
In the prior art, bow sighting systems are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any such system including all of the aspects and features of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,347 to Larson discloses a bow sight having a plurality of pins designed to allow differing ranges. However, these pins are not mounted on a rotary barrel as is the case with the present invention nor does the Larson device have the activating means specifically disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,129 to Hedgpeth discloses a peep sight with peep turner for a bow which includes a hexagonal disk mounted on the bowstring at a position generally above a knocking point of the bowstring but below the peep sight mechanism. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including a bow mounted sighting mechanism having a barrel with a plurality of sighting fibers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,265 to Roberts discloses a sight mounting device for archery bows which includes a gun sight-type viewing means. The present invention differs from the teachings of Roberts as including a rotatably mounted barrel and means for activating the illumination means thereof when the bow is gripped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,373 to Forrest discloses an archery bow sight having a plurality of sighting pins which may be vertically adjusted. This differs from the teachings of the present invention since the present invention includes rotatably mounted sighting pins.